In-person music instruction can be expensive and/or inconvenient because of travel and/or scheduling. Additionally, with group instruction, it can be frustrating to follow a group pace for instruction that may be too fast or too slow for a particular person's skills and abilities. Thus, students, musicians and other music hobbyists are increasingly using computers to improve, expand and strengthen their skills playing a variety of musical instruments. Various conventional computer programs exist to provide musical instruction.
One drawback of conventional music instruction programs is that the displays and/or user interfaces associated with these programs are not intuitive and/or they fail to recreate the visual cues and subtleties that can be critical for learning to play a musical instrument. Another drawback of conventional music instruction programs is that while a user may be able to go through various lessons at his/her own pace, the actual tempo of the music instruction frequently fails to provide adequate flexibility (e.g., accompaniment music may be too fast or too slow or cannot be changed dynamically on the fly). In other words, while these programs may provide convenience and/or cost savings, they ultimately fail to provide the same caliber of instruction that a real person can provide.